


I don't like cinnamon.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [4]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random oneshot around the time Maura and Jane met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from me wondering how Jane and Maura became friends...specifically.  
> I know how they met but I feel like there was a incident that stopped them seeing each other as colleagues and started seeing each other as friends.

Maura walks into the dirty robber.

"Who invited her?"  
"Jane it's a bar, anyone can..."  
"I did," replies Korsak  
"Why?"  
"Because she's part of the team and the team is celebrating," replies Korsak

Korsak waves Maura over.

"Dr Isles, glad you could join us, have a seat."

Maura moves to the end of the booth.

"Can I get you a drink?." asks Korsak  
"I'll have a glass of Zinfandel please," replies Maura  
"You've got to be kidding me," whispers Jane

Frost hits her under the table.

"Ouch."  
"Oh sorry did I hit you?"

"Uh no, no," replies Jane

"Yea I'm sure they sell that here, Jane same again."

 

Jane doesn't answer.

 

"Jane?"

"What?" replies Jane

"I'll just get you a beer."

 

Korsak looks from Jane (who hasn't taken her eyes off Maura) to Maura.

 

"Wow, these drinks will be heavy for one person to carry."

"What...oh, I'll give you a hand," replies Frost

 

Frost follows Korsak to the bar.

 

"Subtle guys."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I'm so sorry about..."  
"No, come on, it's forgotten," replies Jane

 

3 hours later.

Korsak and Frost have left it's just Jane and Maura at the bar.

 

"Well, I better call myself a cab, Lucy's been playing up for weeks."

 

Maura looks at her.

                        

"My car."  
"What's wrong with it?" replies Maura  
"I don't know, I've been meaning to take it to a mechanic but I just haven't had time."

"I can give you a lift."

"That's ok," replies Jane 

"It's no trouble."

"Um...ok yea, thanks," replies Jane

 

Maura pulls up to Jane's street 45 minutes later.

  
"I can take a look at it, your car...since I'm here."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, I study Mechanical Engineering in college."  
"Really, why?" replies Jane  
"I needed an extra class, but I really enjoyed it."

"Maura, it's late."

"It's only 10," replies Maura

 

An hour later.

 

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem," replies Maura

 

The next morning.

Maura walks into the brick room.

 

"Hey...I got you some coffee,"

"Thanks," replies Jane

"I asked them to put a little cinnamon in it, brings out the flavour of the beans."

"Thank you," replies Jane

"You’re not allergic to cinnamon are you?"

"I love cinnamon," replies Jane

 

Frost looks up from his computer at Jane, then at Maura, smiling.

 

"Well, I should get back to work."

 

Maura leaves.

 

"She's gone."

"What?"

"You so like her," replies Frost

"What?" Jane replies

 

Jane takes a sip of her coffee scrunchies up her nose.

 

"You hate cinnamon."

"I do not," replies Jane

"Take a sip of that coffee without making a face."

 

Jane looks at the coffee then puts it to one side.

 

"So I might have been wrong about her,"

"What happened after we left,"

"Nothing...she fixed my car,"

"Oh she's a keeper," replies Froster

 

Jane puts both hands on her face and runs them through her hair.

 

"You should ask her out."

"No." replies Jane

"I heard bi." 

"This may surprise you Frost, but just because two women are bi doesn't mean they'll automatically like each other."

"She clearly likes you too...the women came up here to give you a coffee."

"So," replies Jane

"And she put a little something extra in it."

"I hate cinnamon."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"She brought me a coffee, I didn't want to be rude," replies Jane

"Ummhmm, you got it bad."

 

2 hours later.

Jane gets up.

 

"Where you going, to see Dr Isles."

"No." replies Jane

 

Jane knocks on Maura's door.

 

"Come in."

 

Maura is sat on the sofa.

 

"Hey, you busy?"

"I was just about to eat lunch," replies Maura

"Oh, I can come back later."

"Don't be silly, come in."

"You sure?"

"Of course," replies Maura

 

Jane takes a seat next to Maura.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

Jane nods.

Maura hands over a sandwich.

 

"What's this?"

"Marshmallow and peanut butter, someone told me it was your favourite."

 

Jane looks at the sandwich then at Maura.

 

"Was someone playing a trick on me?"

"You made this for me?"

"Yea thought you might be hungry."

 

Jane leans forward...

 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't..."

 

Maura cuts her off with a kiss.

 

"Um...I hate cinnamon."

"Good to know," replies Maura

 

Maura kisses her again


End file.
